pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Field Officer
Some leaders excel above the rest. It is these that become field officers. Using their mighty charisma they can aid and inspire all those who follow them onto the field of battle. A field officer is always dedicated to one cause or another, and follow a strict code, this restricts them to the lawful alignment. '' '' Alignment: Any except for True Neutral Hit Die: D10 'Class Skills' The Field Officer's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (Nobility, Religion) (Int), Perform (Oratory) (Cha), Pilot (Dex), Profession(Soldier, Officer) (Wis) and Ride (Dex). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 3 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies' A field officer is proficient in simple and martial weapons, and light and medium armor, and shields. (Including Tower Shields) 'Wealth or Honor' All field officers serve some form of militia or another, in the current day and age the field officer may select either to serve Myer Coffey's Solidarity, or The House of Aldridge's Estate of Nobility, and doing so alters many of her class features accordingly. Also, the field officer may select a domain dependent on their alignment from Law, Chaos, Good or Evil. For the purpose of this class feature, any listed abilities that depend on your Cleric Level under each domain depend on your own caster level instead, and any Wisdom Modifiers called upon to determine uses per day use your Charisma Modifier instead. Solidarity: ''Field Officers who choose to serve the Solidarity have an increased salary catagory of +1. Also he may sense any kind of contact a creature has had with a member of the Estate of Nobility within the last 24 hours as if he had a ''detect thoughts ''spell cast. Should he deem it worthy, he may declare vengeance against them. Alternate Domains: Cooperation, Revolution and Freedom ''Estate of Nobility: ''Field Officers who choose to serve the Estate of Nobility have an increased salary catagory of +3. Alternate Domains: Ancestors, Aristocracy, Slavery Any Field Officer who directly acts against their chosen allegiance loses the Vengeance, Eyes of Justice, Inspiration, Burst of Remission, Bonds of Justice, and all Spellcasting abilities until they are reinstated by a high ranking member of their allegiance. (Examples are Myer Coffey, Charlotte Quail, Master Pyron, Master Violet, Prince Faust Aldridge, Verily Aldridge, Ith, and Tuelonth.) This may require a quest. 'Vengeance Once per day, a field officer can call out to the powers of her conviction to aid her in her struggle against any entity that directly opposes their cause. As a swift action, the field officer chooses one target within sight to stike. If this target is indeed, an opponent of their cause, the field officer adds her Cha bonus (if any) to her attack rolls and adds her field officer level to all damage rolls made against the target of her attack. Vengeance ignores Damage Reduction of any kind. The vengeance effect remains until the target of the attack is dead or the next time the field officier rests and regains her uses of this ability. At 4th level, and at every three levels thereafter, the field officer may call vengeance on an appropriate opponent an additional time per day, as indicated on Table: Field Officer, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Solidarity: ''The field officer may declare vengeance against members of the Estate of Nobility and their Allies, the Black Metal Giants, Earth Dragons, and Black-Touched creatures. ''Estate of Nobility: ''The field officer may declare vengeance against the Pax Alliance, Members of the Rebellion, Members of the Order of Vestibule, Radiants and Hollowed Creatures. 'Aura of Faith At 2nd level, the field officer gains an aura that speaks of her as a faithful and fearless leader. The field officer becomes immune to fear and sickening effects, and any soldiers who fight at her side while remaining within 10 feet drink of her spirit granting them a +4 bonus against fear and sickening effects. 'Eyes of Justice' At 2nd level, the field officer gains the ability to detect creatures on their vengeance list, in a similar way to a detect evil or detect good spell. Also, they gain the ability to add a creature to their list of vengeance targets temporarily if they directly oppose their own alignment, Good may select Evil, and vice versa, Lawful may select Chaotic and vice versa. 'Inspiration ' At 3rd level, the field officer has the ability to speak words of inspiration to those who fight at her side, the field officer can ease the pain of that who she is tending to merely by speaking to them of honor and pride in their goals, and the power of their actions. Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her field officer level plus her Charisma modifier. With one use of this ability, a field officer can grant 1d6 temporary hit points for every two field officer levels she possesses and healing the subject for the same amount. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the field officer targets herself, choosing to recite her pious oath to herself. in which case it is a swift action. 'Officer's Privilege' At 3rd level, a field officer gains the Squire feat as a bonus feat. If she already has squire, leadership, or a similar ability. This instead increases her leadership points by +4. 'Grace ' At 4th level, the field officer is granted her charisma modifer to all saving throws. 'Spells ' Beginning at 4th level, a field officer gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells which are drawn from the Paladin Spell List for lawful or good aligned field officers, or from the Antipaladin Spell List for evil or chaotic aligned field officers. Field Officers who are either Chaotic Good or Lawful Evil may choose one or the other. A field officer must choose and prepare her spells in advance. To prepare or cast a spell, a field officer must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a field officer's spell is 10 + the spell level + the field officer's Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a field officer can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Field Officer. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). When Table: Field Officer indicates that the field officer gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on her Charisma score for that spell level. A field officer must spend 1 hour each day in quiet prayer and meditation to regain her daily allotment of spells. A field officer may prepare and cast any spell on the field officer spell list, provided that she can cast spells of that level, but she must choose which spells to prepare during her daily meditation. Through 3rd level, a field officer has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, her caster level is equal to her field officer level – 3. Additionally, when Table: Field Officer indicates that they have +1 to a given spells per day number, this additional slot can only be filled with a spell from her chosen domain in the Wealth or Honor feature at 1st level. 'Burst of Remission' When a field officer reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to channel righteous energy through her words alone. Using this ability consumes two uses of her inspiration ability. The righteous energy heals her allies within 30 feet for 1d10 + her charisma modifier, while inflicting damage to any who oppose her cause, a will save negates the damage. At 9th level this increases to 2d10 + 2x her charisma modifier and at 17th level, to 3d10 + 3x her charisma modifier. 'Aura of Influence' At 5th level, a field officer shines brightly in the hearts of those who fight at her side. The field officer can no longer be dominated or charmed. Also, anyone who looks upon the field officer as an ally and remains within 10 feet are granted a +4 bonus to saves against similar effects. 'Bonds of Justice' At 5th level, the Field Officer gains a powerful bond with their weapon. as a standard action by calling upon her own courage for 1 minute per field officer level. When called, the bond causes the weapon to shed light as a torch. Also, this bond grants the weapon a +1 enhancement bonus. For every three levels beyond 5th, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +6 at 20th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon bonuses to a maximum of +5, or they can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: axiomatic, anarchic, brilliant energy, defending, disruption, flaming, flaming burst, holy, unholy, keen, merciful, and speed. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property's cost (see Table: Melee Weapon Special Abilities). These bonuses are added to any properties the weapon already has, but duplicate abilities do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. The bonus and properties granted by the bond are determined when the bond is called and cannot be changed until the bond is called again. The bond imparts no bonuses if the weapon is held by anyone other than the field officer but resumes giving bonuses if returned to the field officer. These bonuses apply to only one end of a double weapon. A field officer can use this ability once per day at 5th level, and one additional time per day for every four levels beyond 5th, to a total of four times per day at 17th level. 'Bonus Feats' At 6th, 12th, and 18th level, the field officer may choose any feat as a bonus feat. 'Weapon Training ' At 7th level the field officer chooses a weapon of choice. Any of his allies that use the same type of weapon(a longsword if she uses a longsword, or a dagger if she uses a dagger etc.) are granted a +2 bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls. The field officer himself is granted a +1 bonus to these. At 14th level the field officers weapon of choice is treated as one size category larger when determining it's damage. 'Energy Armor Mastery ' At 8th level, the field officer learns to attune her armor to resist elemental damage. At the start of each day, she may select one time of energy from the following list: fire, acid, ice, electricity, force, sonic, negative energy, positive energy. As long as she wears armor, the field officer gains resistance 10 to that energy type until she next rests. At 14th level, the field officer may select two energy types, gaining resistance 20 to one type, and resistance 10 to the other. At 20th level, the field officer may select 3 energy types, gaining resistance 10, 20 and 30 each assigned to one type. 'Armor Training' At 10th level the field officer chooses a favored armor that fits her ideal image, and inspires her followers. Usually this armor is designed in such a way to invoke courage or horror. The armor chosen and worn by the field officer grants her an additional +1 bonus to AC. At 16th level, this armor bonus is increased to +3. The armor type chosen must be armor the field officer is proficient in, and specific such as "Chainmail" or a "Breast Plate" etc. 'Aura of Strategy' At 11th level, the people who fight with the field officer look to her for plans for victory. All of the field officers allies that fight within 10 feet of her are granted a bonus to their attack rolls equal to 1/2 of her charisma modifier. 'Liquid Courage ' At 12th level the field officer is a beacon of courage. She fearlessly leads the charge against whatever stands between her and her cause. She now adds 1/2 of her charisma modifier to her attack and damage rolls. 'Aura of Resolution' At 15th level, all allies within 10 feet are inspired by the conviction of the field officer. Even if they are below 0 hitpoints they can continue to take standard or move actions until they are dead. However as long as their hit points remain below 0 they are staggered. 'Solid Faith ' At 20th level, a field officer is now a beacon of her cause, and is granted her Charisma Modifier to AC as a deflection bonus. Category:Classes Category:Black Metal/Red Blood